Night Falls on Hearths Warming
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Sequel to Groom of Eris and Son of Eris, Butterscotch and Eris are having a lovely Hearths Warming with their families. However, when Eris tells a colt that there is no such thing as Santa Hooves, a being is summoned in order to teach the good ponies of Ponyville a lesson. Will a certain colt realize his mistake in time to save Hearths Warming? Rated T for Horror.


**Welcome Back, my fans.**

 **I am the Autistic Writer. So, i promised everyone that i was going to make a Special Butterscotch and Eris story. I never told anyone what that story would be about. I am so glad everyone loved Groom of Eris. I never would have thought i would be doing a sequel to it.**

 **Yep, i am doing the sequel to Groom of Eris. That's your Christmas Present. Actually, this is also another sequel to an unmade story. Yep, i plan on making Son of Eris. So, this story will be after the events of that story. So, you will be seeing Genderswap Screwball, her friends and DF's other OCs genderswapped in this story. That i will address at the end of the chapter**

 **So, this story, if you guys can't tell, is a genderbend version of Hearths Warming Chaos. Yep, i am going to genderbend that story, but unlike Groom of Eris, this story will go in a completely other direction. You will know what will happen after reading this chapter.**

 **I want to thank you all for supporting Groom of Eris. Also support this story as well. I will need to ask a favor from an artist. Can you do a coverart for this story? You will be credited if you make this for me?**

 **So, without any further ado, let's begin...**

 **Night Falls on Hearths Warming**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro. I don't own the genderswap ponies. Night Falls on Hearths Warming is based on Hearths Warming Chaos by Disney Fanatic 2364._

Chapter 1: Me and My Shadow

In the cold winter of the last month of the year, creatures of all sorts were all tucked in their beds. They had been preparing for the last couple of weeks. It wasn't the cold winter they were preparing for. The holiday that most creatures were waiting for was Hearths Warming. Sure, some creatures celebrated Hearths Warming through different holidays and traditions. Regardless, the creatures prepared their hearts out with decorations, sweet treats or singing carols that would welcome their various holidays.

Most of the lands celebrated Hearths Warming; however none of them would welcome it or celebrate the holiday like the ponies of Equestria. They took pride in their Hearth Warming holiday celebration. It was the birthplace of the holiday after all.

The weather ponies would be hard at work preparing the clouds to spread the flakes of white snow. Other ponies would have fun in the snow, but there was work to be done.

The ponies would try to get all their shopping done and prepare for that special night and morning. Hearths Warming was just around the corner and no pony was going to slack off during the holidays or it would spell trouble for them.

As the days were counting down, the fillies and colts couldn't wait for the gifts that would magically be under their trees. Those gifts were considered rewards for being good for the year. The small ponies cherished their goodness and didn't want to act up the year. They didn't want to end up with coal.

The mares and stallions slept the night in relief. They had exhausted their bodies in preparation for this time of the year. Some hoped to relax while others needed to sleep in order to finish what they had procrastinated over. Prince Artemis watches over the ponies as part of his royal duties. Even he seemed festive during the Hearth Warming season. He hid a small blush when remembering the types he and Solaris were colts and they slept beside the tree awaiting Santa Hooves. The dreams that filled up the fillies and colts were of Breezies that would dance in their heads.

Each mare, stallion, colt, filly and other creatures awaited the arrival of Santa Hooves. Santa Hooves was the jolly pony entity that would come down from the frosty northern lands and deliver the good creatures their presents. Santa Hooves would ride down with a large sleigh. In that sleigh was the various gift that was for the ponies and other creatures of the world. It was their reward for being good.

Santa Hooves was mysterious to every pony. No pony knew who Santa Hooves was or the complete history of who Santa Hooves was. However, it didn't matter to the ponies of their mysterious benefactor. If the ponies got presents for being good, what was the need to question who delivered them.

Most of the ponies of Equestria were told about Santa Hooves in school. It was one of the essential lessons that must be taught. The teachings of the mysterious being, also known as Santa Hooves, have been throughout history. Every pony or creature knew the story of Santa Hooves. However, all of it was bits and pieces. Different creatures had different interpretations of how Santa Hooves came to be, however none of them knew the true story that the Equestrians have come to know of the Hearths Warming mascot.

* * *

Thousands of years ago,

Santa Hooves grew up in a small village with not only ponies, but other creatures like draconequus, Griffons, Breezies, Dragons, Manticores, Changelings, Timberwolves, and many other creatures. The village was made of these creatures since a blizzard had run the creatures out of their homes. Their ancestries had the idea of occupying the town, however it turned to a big battle for control for many of the species. After the long battle turned to be a stalemate, the creatures agreed to the idea of sharing the village. The village was in total harmony before the same blizzard that attacked their ancestries, struck the village.

The village soon went from being rich to living in poverty. Santa Hooves saw the creature's sadness, creatures large and small being aggressive to one another and how little each creature had.

Santa Hooves was sick of how the ponies treated one another. Santa's determination drove to make all the creatures in town a present. It was the presents that made them happy; maybe a little cheer would make them happy once more. Santa cast a magic spell on the town that would send the presents to them. However, Santa Hooves saw a big problem. Presents wouldn't be enough to turn the whole town around. Santa Hooves had to do more for it.

Santa Hooves made the various traditions that would be used during the Hearth Warming season of today.

Once the town woke up, they had gotten strange gifts from a mysterious stranger. They didn't know who it was, but they figured it had to be a nice creature to think of them during this holiday season. Their kindness during one another that day made Santa Hooves delighted. Santa Hooves was smiling seeing the various creatures' faces.

The happiness, the Hearth Warming day and the good feeling gave Santa Hooves strange magic that had never been categorized before. With a stomp, Santa Hooves saw the large withering tree, that the town had, and it was transformed into a freshly new tree. It was as if it had been years ago. Santa Hooves and the town were happy and with harmony for many years.

A decision was made for each creature to spread the Hearth Warming cheer. However, this decision's cost was the creatures moving away one by one. No more draconequus lived in the town. The dragons flew up to the mountains, the Changelings flew to the forests, and little by little, every other creatures and ponies left the town. However, Santa Hooves was the only one who remained. The jolly creature had deep thoughts of what he had done during the first year. During the various trips, Santa Hooves saw other creatures that were as unfortunate as the town. Santa Hooves knew that such jolly, Hearth Warming spirit and the traditions that the town had for Hearths Warming shouldn't be kept to one place.

* * *

Santa Hooves spread the stories of Hearths Warming all over the world. With a small sleigh that would evolve into his magical large sleigh. Every creature needed to know what a wonderful holiday Hearths Warming was. Most of the creatures had taken in the holiday traditions of Hearths Warming, others did not. Santa Hooves didn't mind the others that didn't. The jolly creature would bring gifts to every pony. The more that celebrated Hearths Warming, the more power that was given to Santa Hooves.

From the teen years to adulthood, Santa Hooves delivered presents and spread the joy that was Hearths Warming. At that time, Santa Hooves was on the road. Santa Hooves didn't have a base of operations. There was no place that the creature could do so, without attracting attention from the other creatures.

The reason why Santa Hooves had to keep the magic a secret was because when others witnessed Santa's magic, it disappeared. This made the adult fearful of the powers that were given to him to disappear. Whenever a creature saw Santa or that they didn't believe in Hearths, the pony's powers would diminish or falter. Thus, Santa had to keep them a secret.

Now, it was the matter of where his base of operations would be. The mind of the jolly entity of Hearths Warming needed a place that was isolated, hard to get to, a complete winter wonderland, and full of the same joy that got Santa Hooves started.

After a few hours of thought, Santa Hooves took the carriage that was often used for delivering gifts, and left to the destination of the place that would become his workshop.

After all, home is where the heart is.

* * *

Santa had to sacrifice parts of the village that was the birthplace of Hearths Warming. Destroying a part of the village was like a painful removal of a limb, very slowly. Despite this, Santa Hoove's efforts were for a noble cause. The workshop he was building would be a place that would make the toys, jewelry, clothing and other wish lists that Santa Hooves would grant.

During the first year, Santa Hooves granted the wishes of these creatures. All over the world, Santa Hooves raced with lightning speed in order to meet the demands of the world. Exhausted from the first run, Santa Hooves collapsed.

When Santa Hooves came to, the pony knew that the demands of creatures would grow bigger. Santa Hooves was granted more power, but it wasn't enough. Over the next few months, Santa Hooves just couldn't make the bigger demands. It's what made him grow older and older.

Santa Hooves needed help, however who would come to help the creature since the powers must remain a secret.

* * *

Knock! Knock!

Santa Hooves heard the sound of the door being knocked. Santa Hooves never expected any creature to be knocking at the door. Who was at the door?

When Santa Hooves inspected the outside of the door, the entity was astonished to see a large army of fillies and colts at the workshop door. The green clothes gave Santa Hooves a cheerful grin. There was also bells attached to the hats that each of them wore.

"How may I help you today?" Santa Hooves raised a brow.

"We are mere Elves. We know who you are Santa Hooves. We wish you no harm. We wish to be sheltered from the bitter cold and we noticed your workshop."

"Santa Hooves, how do you know my name?" Santa Hooves felt frighten of how omnipotent the elves were.

"We share the same magic," The head elf shared as he used his hoof to show Santa Hooves the truth. Santa Hooves saw the truth as all of the elves lifted up. The magic aura, that Santa and the Elves had, was similar.

"We wish to make you a deal," The head elf shared, "If you give us shelter from the bitter cold and the promise of feeding us every so often, then we shall help you make whatever the good creatures of the world desire. We will help you spread the joy of the Hearths Warming season."

Santa Hooves took the head elve's words to heart. Santa Hooves was weary of the never-ending list of items that the creatures of the world desired and these elves seemed to know about him and his powers didn't vanish. Santa Hooves rubbed the hair under his chin. Santa Hooves smiled to the elves.

"HO HO HO, you got yourselves a deal. Come right in." Santa Hooves moved aside as the workshop began to be filled with elves.

Santa Hooves and the Elves co-existed in a relationship that most ponies might find questionable, but to Santa Hooves, the jolly entity was glad to finally have some help for a change. The Elves even invented a new kind of drink when they accidentally heated up Santa Hoove's chocolate marshmallow surprise. It was quite hot, yet very refreshing.

More years began to pass as Santa Hoove's beard grew bigger. The Elves worked hard to meet demands. Some elves enjoyed it immensely, while others complained.

One day, a mare was flying off to make her delieveries when a powerful gust of wind blew her all the way to Santa Hoove's workshop. When Santa and the elves discovered the mare, she was unconscious. Santa Hooves and the elves took her inside in order to recooperate from her injuries.

* * *

When the mare woke up, her eyes widen when she saw all the young ponies and an older pony looking at her. "Ummm hello?"

"I am sorry if we scary you, miss. We don't get too many visitors here." Santa Hooves nodded at the young Pegasus.

"It's okay. I don't really make house calls that often." The mare felt frighten by the number of ponies there were.

"Elves, can you grant me a moment with this young mare."

As soon as the elves exited, the mare felt a little at ease. Santa Hooves moved forward as the mare looked at the figure. The creature looked male, however something about him seemed more like a mare.

"Do you have a name?"

"Not really sure. I have a rank number…"

"Number one thousand two hundred and twenty five?" Santa Hooves guessed.

"How did you know?" The mare raised a brow.

"I was only guessing based on your many Hearths Warming badges on your coat," Santa Hooves had brought her signature coat.

"Yes, my mother gave it to me as a Hearths Warming gift. It's also helped me gain my cutie mark." Number 1225 said.

"Well, why don't you rest for a while? You have a broken wing, which should heal up in several weeks. Then, I can fly you home. Would you like that?"

"Yes," 1225 still had a questionable look on her face. How could this pony fly when he looked like an Earth pony?

The passage of time shifted as days turned into months. Number 1225 started to spend some time with Santa Hooves. She grew a strong bond of friendship for the pony, who's only interest was to make sure she healed and towards the elves making presents.

In order to make up for being a burden, in her eyes, Number 1225 would often cook for Santa and the Elves. They enjoyed her cooking as it was the best thing they ever ate. The more time Number 1225 stayed, the more she began to realize there was an overwhelming feeling of emotions that she had for Santa Hooves. She began to fall in love with him.

However, the growing fear that dawned on her was that her wing would feel better eventually and she would have to leave the workshop.

* * *

"Is your wing feeling better?" Santa Hooves asked as the two were outside enjoying their hot cocoa.

"It is actually," Number 1225 blushed, "But, it's not there yet."

"Number 1225, it's been ten months. I know you have been lying to me about your wing being broken. Is there something that is bothering you?"

"There is…" Number 1225 blushed. She had a hard time looking at Santa Hooves. She knew they would reach this point eventually.

"You know, that eventually you will have to go back home." Santa Hooves sadly told her.

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME?" She roared.

This startled Santa Hooves.

"What if I don't want to go home? What if there was something…rather some pony that was keeping me here. That became my reason to stay; who I care so deeply about. I want to stay here. I want to experience the things you do and take care of you and the elves. I want to be here and stay here with you. Because I love you," Number 1225 told Santa Hooves.

"Ohhhhh," Santa Hooves took the hot cocoa and put it on the railing. The entity turned his back on her while staring at the stars. Santa sighed with great depression as he needed to say something to her that she might not like, "There's something I need to tell you."

"If it is that you are Santa Hooves, you don't need to tell me, I already know about it. I won't tell any pony, I swear."

"It's not that," Santa sighed while touching the warm drink. "It's the fact that you can't fall in love with me."

"That's not true. I do feel love for you."

"I mean the other way around. I know you love me, but I can't love you back. There's a reason for that."

Number 1225 was confused, but Santa Hooves would tell her a reason that would clear her mind.

"I am what you call Genderqueer or Non-binary." Santa Hooves began to share with her more.

"You see, when I was born, my parents nor the doctors didn't know what gender I was. I was neither stallion nor mare. I had not reproductive organs. Thus, I was branded as genderless. My mother cried and my father was heartbroken. However, they agreed to love me like any parents would love their foals. The years grew by where I was constantly teased for my deformity. However, that didn't break my hope for helping the mares and stallions of the world. I have come across a few creatures with the same issue as me, but their lives weren't changed, they merely adapted to it and viewed it as a positive. Despite all this, I decided not to fall in love or get married. My love for the creatures of this world is all that matters to me. So, I am sorry I can not give you what other mares or stallions can give you."

Santa Hooves apologized to Number 1225. The genderless pony tears up. For the fifth time, Santa Hooves felt sadden by an outcome that the pony had to say no or denied something.

Number 1225 stood there with no reaction. Her hoof lifted up and down slightly. She wanted to say something but the words weren't coming out.

Suddenly, Santa Hooves felt a big hug that Number 1225 was giving him. Santa was confused by her gesture and why her response to what he told her about what he was.

"Well….." Number 1225 said before telling Santa, "…I think you're pretty great."

* * *

Number 1225 stayed at Santa's workshop. Despite Santa's efforts, Number 1225 managed to convince Santa Hooves that she can look past whatever Santa was and married him. She became Mrs. Santa Hooves or Mrs. Hooves is what the tale called her.

She might not have Santa's immortality, but was willing to stay and cook for Santa and the elves. Besides, Santa Hooves would probably burn down the kitchen if the jolly pony stepped into one.

Santa Hooves gifted Mrs. Hooves with some of his immortality so she could stay alive longer. Mrs. Hooves might miss her family, but Santa Hooves and the Elves was all she could ever ask for.

Over the years, Santa and Mrs. Hooves began to age a little more. Santa and Mrs. Hooves were now elder, as the stories say. The Elves were the only ones who didn't change. Santa didn't mind it. He needed his workers to stay young in order to meet the demands that were growing larger. However, there would be a new challenge for Santa to face.

The Naughty list.

* * *

Now, creatures' acting up on the Hearths Warming season and before the months leading to the holiday was nothing new. He had to deal with months of the violence that the creatures of the village invoked. It was like being in the middle of a war zone. Santa Hooves dealt with them by putting coals in their stockings and leaving large ones in place of presents. Santa Hooves thought that would inspire the creatures to be a little nicer. Santa Hooves even left a note that said to be good next year and you might get presents. However, this method didn't work.

No matter what Santa tried, nothing was making his naughty list shrink. The more the Naught list grew, the more the nice list began to shrink. Santa's powers were growing weary and his frustrations were growing every year since then. Coal wasn't working anymore. Santa Hooves had gotten so frustrated and so weaken that the jolly pony fell into a coma on Hearths Warming Eve.

It was when HE appeared.

* * *

Santa Hooves woke up noticing some of the elves were concerned. Santa Hooves felt like he had ingested iron. "Elves, what is going on? What day is it?"

"It's after Hearths Warming, sir." One of the Elves shook in fear.

"Hearths Warming Day is…over? O gosh, is it ruined?" Santa Hooves didn't feel drained at all. In fact, Santa felt relieved. Nothing had changed. All the anger and rage Santa felt for the naught lists was gone. In fact, when Santa looked at the Naught list, all the names were gone, "How is this possible?"

Every elf answered Santa by pointing their hooves behind Santa. When Santa turned around, a bone trembling chill suddenly appeared within Santa.

A creature was standing by Santa's sleigh. Santa saw the creature's legs were goat-like. The creature had concealed itself in a cloak. The only features Santa saw were the legs, the red eyes and the horns.

"Hello Santa Hooves," The creature bowed.

Santa shivered in fear. Santa could have ordered the creature out of the workshop, but Santa knew this creature quiet well. This creature has appeared in his dreams, the exact day, every year since Santa's birth. The creature lived in Santa's nightmares. This was the one being that Santa feared.

"I mean you no harm, dear creator. I mean you no harm. I just came to help you in your hour of need; the hour in which to help you with your 'naughty' creatures," The hooded being smirked.

Santa Hooves couldn't react to him fast enough, "Who are you?"

"My name is not important for the moment. We will talk business, terms and the way Hearths Warming will be run later. Right now, I am really beat from all the naughty creatures I have 'obtained'."

The being dropped a large red sack in front of Santa Hooves. The screams and wails made Santa shutter with horror.

The being flew into the sky before landing on top of the sack. "Just remember, whenever you need me, whenever these creatures stop believing and whenever one loses faith in Hearths Warming that is when I will be summoned again, and you will need me again. Farewell."

The Elves tried to grab the sack; however the being threw down something that made him and the sack disappear. Santa covered his eyes, but when he uncovered them, the sack along with the creature was gone.

Santa felt horrified of what the shadow had unleashed.

* * *

This year,

Santa Hooves sighed as the figure looked through the list that contained Ponyville. Santa Hooves wasn't a strange to a bad town, however Ponyville suddenly grew naughty. Never before had Santa Hooves saw Ponyville ending up on the naughty list. Sure Canterlot had a few bad eggs, but never Ponyville. Looking through the snowglobe of Ponyville, Santa Hooves saw the destruction of many stores. Santa Hooves couldn't believe all the colts and fillies that were demanding for toys and ignoring others.

"This holiday used to be the greatest time of year. Ponies would be merry. There wasn't any pushing or shoving. There wasn't any commercialism. There wasn't the whole 'gimme' about this holiday. Now, I see that Ponyville has lost the Hearth Warming spirit. This must be corrected."

The figure sighed seeing the many 'Santa Hoove' displays. Sure, it was nice seeing the many Santa Hooves all over, but the entity never was in it for the money. Just seeing the faces of the smiling ponies and other creatures was enough.

Suddenly, an elf came right in. Santa Hooves scanned the elf. Santa Hooves knew the Elves had overheard the defeated words. The other elves had sent in this elf to check up on Santa. Santa Hooves wasn't angry; it was just that Santa Hooves was disappointed in Ponyville. The figure had hoped that Ponyville would change its greedy and selfish ways. There had been a few bad eggs, but never the whole town. Now, it seems that Santa Hooves would have to take drastic measures. Santa Hooves really wanted to avoid it, but the figure sensed that there were no other options left. Santa Hooves would have to summon the aid of HIM.

"Marvin," Santa Hooves looked at the elf.

"Ye…ye…yes," The elf was shivering as if he was outside in the cold snow.

"I need you to get…HIM," Santa Hooves sadly ordered. "Tell him that Ponyville will be his first stop."

"Ye…Yes….Yes," The elf nods and leaves in a hurry.

It was such heartbreak to Santa Hooves that Ponyville would need to be taught a lesson. If Ponyville was to regain the faith it once had, then it would need to be visited by HIM.

 _Now, the good colts and mares know that Santa Hooves always delivers coal to those who were bad during the years. However, if there was ever a case that there the whole town was bad, Santa Hooves always recruited a figure that was as old as he was._

The Elf hurried along. He galloped over to a small cave. Few elves knew of the location in which Santa's Shadow lived. It was his turn to give the copy of the naughty list to the shadow.

He entered the cave with the key that Santa Hooves gave him. Marvin took a step back when seeing the cave's icy doors opening up. Marvin shook nervously seeing the multiple eyes on him.

The workers glared at the elf. Unlike the elf, who dressed in brightly colors, the evils looked more sinister and dressed in rags and darker clothes. The workers use to be elves that worked for Santa Hooves, however over the years, the elves began to feel the weight of the Hearth's Warming spirit affect them. The demand for more drained their happiness and their spirits. They had been morphed into the beings that Marvin saw. When the workers began to become violence, a deal was struck between Santa Hooves and his shadow that involved the elves. Thus there is a cycle where the elves become evil workers and the evil workers become elves once more.

 _He wasn't used often due to his 'methods', thus Santa Hooves only uses him as a last resort. When all who lose faith, when all who have become lost, when all become violent to one another and to those who stop believing…HE is tasked to come to those that need to be taught a lesson. Santa knew relying on Him would be a terrible idea, but what else was he to do?_

Marvin shivered approaching the head worker. Each of the workers wore a mask. The elves were afraid of finding out what was underneath.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, ELF?"

Marvin shivered when the head worker barked at him.

"I'm….looking for your master. Santa Hooves needs him…"

Suddenly, the drop of metal objects, bags of fireworks and other boxes was heard. Marvin turned around seeing all of the workers were shocked. They were surprised that they were being summoned this year. It had been such a long time since they were ever summoned. The last time they remembered being summoned was the capital of Yakyakistan. They reduced the population from one billion to one thousand in less than a day. What a thrilling night that was.

"You mean to tell us, that there is a town full of bad ponies?" The head worker gasped in excitement. Soon, Marvin gained an audience of on-looking workers.

Marvin nodded. Suddenly, he felt lifted up seeing the crowd of workers praising him for delivering the list.

"I can't believe this day has come. We finally get to be used once more. PRAISE THIS ELF!"

Marvin grew fearful when the workers lifted him off the ground. They became rowdy and as loud as a pop star concert. Marvin tried to speak up, but no words were coming out.

"ENOUGH!" The roar of a staff silenced the workers that stepped back, thus making Marvin fall to the ground.

The figure pointed to Marvin, making the elf stand up and walk slowly to him. The elf feared for his life when he saw the workers going back to work. The head worker whispered to him.

'Good luck and hope that he is in a good mood.'

The head worker's words sent a frostbitten cold down Marvin's back. The stallion elf saw the cloaked figure walking slowly to his throne. From the looks of his doors, they looked like they haven't been open for years.

"Sit down," The figure ordered.

Marvin sat down. Floating in the wind was ashes coming from a burnt piece of paper. The figured smirked. Marvin could tell it was a smirk despite the fact that the figure was wearing a dark cloak, so his face wasn't visible.

"Let me guess, you must have brought Santa Hoove's naught list for me?"

Marvin nods before seeing the list being drawn to the figure's decaying hands.

 _Marvin was one of the few elves that got a confrontation from Santa Hoove's shadow. There wasn't much that the other elves revealed. The other elves were scared out of their wit. They didn't want to meet the shadow. They just warned Marvin to not anger the being._

"It seems that all of Ponyville has lost the Christmas spirit, rather tragic don't you think?" The figure looked over the list

"Yes sir," Marvin shook nervously.

"It seems that everything is in order, however I will need a guide since I have never been in Ponyville before. I think you have been there more than once."

 _This figure had many names to him. He has been known as Santa's Shadow, however he did have another name that was most known to elder ponies even Alicorns knew his dark and ice-cold name._

Suddenly, before Marvin can gallop out of his seat, the figure merely touched him with his claw and Marvin started to morph. The process made Marvin's bones crack and his coat burning as if he was in a furnace.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Marvin's coat grew dark, rags magically materialized from nothing and his life form felt drained.

"Until Hearth's Warming is over, you will serve me. We shall teach Ponyville a lesson."

"What should I call you?" Marvin knew that there was no way out of it. He was one of those workers now, thus he had to listen to his new master.

 _And his name he is most known by is…._

"KRAMPUS!" The figure uncloaked as he opened the doors out of his throne room to begin.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **The Krampus will be in this story, which will spell trouble for Butterscotch, Eris and the rest of the gang in this story.**

 **Well, i know Santa is a guy, but to me, Santa doesn't really have a gender. For some reason, i, now, think of Santa of being genderless, which is why he is non-binary. You can hurt me later if you don't like it.**

 **Anyways, I need your help. One of the problems i ran into when doing a Son of Eris story is what names to give for a genderbend OCs of Disney Fanatic.**

 **Screwball is Screwloose, but i need help with the others like Mothball, The Tri-Pies, Thunder and Lightning and all the other OCs and characters that DF has created and added to Daughter of Discord and Hearths Warming Chaos. This is where i need everyone's help. Can you come up with some names pleases. I know it's asking a lot, but it's for the next chapters. My brain has no ideas of what names to give them. So, please help me here. I would be really grateful for it.**

 **Until then, see you later.**


End file.
